


18.“this is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. of course i’m in.”

by bruises



Series: dialogue prompts [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Drabble, Fluff, Holding Hands, Late at Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Clint, this is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had,” Bucky says, running his fingers through his hair. “Of course I’m in.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	18.“this is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. of course i’m in.”

“Clint, this is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had,” Bucky says, running his fingers through his hair. “Of course I’m in.”

Clint grins and waits until Bucky puts his hoodie on before grabbing hold of his wrist. He tugs Bucky along - at first he doesn’t budge, but Clint gives him this _look_.

He rolls his eyes, but lets Clint gently pull him into the elevator of the tower.

“You missed the floor for the shooting range,” Bucky says, narrowing his eyes at Clint. “You said we were going to the shooting range, Clint.”

“We are,” Clint tells him. “Just not this one.”

Bucky looks at him. “You had Tony build you your own shooting range and you don’t even want to use it?”

“I guess,” Clint shrugs. “This is more fun.”

“It’s two in the morning,” Bucky replies. He almost regrets letting Clint talk him into this, but if he hadn’t, Bucky would still be sitting in bed waiting for the sun to come up.

Clint smiles and wraps his arm around Bucky’s torso. When elevator stops at the end of the tower, Bucky follows Clint and waits for him to open the door.

They walk through the streets in silence. Bucky doesn’t know where he is, so he stays close to Clint and keeps an eye out for street signs.

Clint comes to a stop. He rattles the chain-link fence and looks at Bucky. “We’re here.”

“Tresspassing? I knew this was a bad idea,” Bucky says, his voice light.

Within a few minutes, they’re over the fence and into the shooting range.

“This range is better than Tony’s - it’s outside and open,” Clint says, sighing contently. 

Bucky finds himself smiling at Clint. He sits down on the concrete and leans on the palms of his hands while he watches.

They stay there for almost two hours. Clint hits the bullseye every time; Bucky isn’t surprised. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
